Aries' First Kiss
by Rhov
Summary: Aries wants to learn how to flirt with Loke, and she turns to Lucy for advice. However, when Aries also wants to learn how to kiss, how is Lucy supposed to teach THAT?


_A/N: A request from Aslan9001. As soon as the plot was requested, I came up with this idea._

* * *

**Aries' First Kiss**

a _Fairy Tail _fanfic

by Rhov

Lucy felt a tingle in her keys. She could always sense when one of her Spirits wanted to talk to her. She pulled out a Gold Zodiac Key and summoned:

"Open the Gate of the Ram! Aries!"

The pink-haired Celestial Spirit poofed in the middle of Lucy's room, shivering and twisting her hands together.

"Hey Aries. Is everything all right?"

Timidly, Aries stuttered, "Lucy, I'm...um...I'm very sorry for...for asking this. I...um...I n-need some help."

This shocked Lucy. She was always calling on her Spirits for help, but this time one of them needed her.

"Sure, Aries. I'll help any way I can. What's wrong?"

"Well...um...y-you see...um..." Aries tensed up and slammed her eyes shut as she shouted out everything. "I admire you a lot, and you're really pretty and guys always like you and you're kind to us Spirits and so I was wondering if...if you...um..." Her burst of courage waned. "...if you could teach me...how...how..._how to flirt_?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "How...to flirt? Like with a guy?"

"Yeah."

"Wow! So...who's the lucky guy?"

"Oh!" she squeaked. "I...I can't say, but...um...I mean, I don't think he even likes me but...but..." She firmed up with determination. "I wanna give it a shot."

"Good for you, Aries," she praised proudly. "Women should feel empowered enough to confess to the guy we like."

"Yeah, but..." That boldness withered. "He...he's kind of..._experienced_, and...and I've never even been kissed or anything. I mean, with Karen, she would used me to entertain her admirers, and they would..." She shuddered. "Oh, I don't even want to think about them and their hands and...yuck! But, you know, I've never...flirted with a guy, and...and I'm nervous...and I don't even know what to say to him. He's probably used to...to girls..._falling_ right into his lap, and...and...it's not fair!" she squeaked in frustration. "He doesn't even look at me."

Lucy was dumbfounded. She already had a pretty good idea who Aries meant, and she had to admit, she felt a little jealous.

"So you want to learn how to flirt with this guy, huh?"

"Uh-huh. I mean, I don't even know how to kiss a guy, and...and I don't know what to say, or what to do, or what to wear, or...or _anything_."

Lucy was absolutely perplexed. It was obvious Aries meant Loke. Lucy didn't want to say she already knew—that would embarrass Aries—but she decided that, for the sake of her Spirit, she would help Aries, although it went against how she personally felt.

"Well, first I think what you're wear is perfectly fine. It's quite catching," she smiled, eying the fluffy white mini dress. "Second, you need to show off your assets."

"My...ass?"

"No, assets. What works for you, your strong points. You're timid by nature, so...you work with that. Shyness can be cute, so you play that up. Then you...you...just talk to him."

"Well, I talk to him all the time," Aries muttered, twisting her toe into the carpet. "How do I talk to him in a way so he knows what I want?"

"Well, you could always just flat out tell him."

"No! No, no, no. I...I can't do that! How do you talk with guys?"

"I...just talk."

"Then how do you flirt with guys."

"I just...flirt."

Aries stomped in frustration. "Lucy, you're not helping!"

"I'm sorry," she cringed, shocked to see Aries upset. "Geez, I never really thought about how to _flirt_ with men. I just...bate my eyes, wiggle my hips, try to get my chest to pop out a little..."

"No!" Aries hugged her bosom. "I can't do that."

Lucy hummed and tried to think of some advice she could give. The problem was, she didn't think about it when she flirted. It came naturally.

"Lucy, you're the only person I can turn to. Virgo was no help whatsoever. I tried to ask Aquarius, but she just laughed at me and said I'd never find a boyfriend unless I got over my nervousness, and that's not going to happen. There's not many girls in the Spirit World, and that guy...he..." Her pout drew down in frustration. "He can go anywhere he wants, and talk to anyone, and flirt with any girl, and I _know_ he's had so many girlfriends, I just wanna _punch _Leo sometimes, arrrgh!" She stomped her foot again, then hid her face in her hands as her eyes began to water.

Lucy stared, frozen for a long time at the outburst. She had no idea Aries had such a strong unrequited love, and based on these outbursts, the feelings must have been around for a long time.

Snuffling into her palms, Aries muttered, "Stupid Lion."

Lucy really did feel sorry for her. She patted Aries on the shoulder. "I know how you feel. I want to punch him sometimes, too."

Suddenly, Aries flushed and gazed up in horror. It just dawned on her that she said who she liked. "I...I...I...oh please don't tell him," she pleaded.

"Don't worry," Lucy chuckled. "Actually...what if I _do _tell him?"

Aries blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Well, humans do that sometimes. They get a trusted female friend to go up to a guy and say 'hey, my friend likes you.' It happens all the time."

"R-Really?"

"Yep. That's what a lot of people do when they have a crush."

"W-W-Would you?" Aries asked meekly, trying to shrink down. "Would you...do that...for me?"

Again, Lucy felt a burn in her chest. She had thought off and on about confessing to Loke. However, he was such a flirt, she figured that even if she _did_ get into a relationship with him, he would be with another girl in no time. Still, to have to go up to him and tell him that Aries—another Celestial Spirit, someone more attainable for him—someone like cute little Aries had a crush on him...

She could see already, the match was adorably perfect.

And she hated that.

At the same time, she felt sorry for Aries. Lucy was stuck on what to do. She wanted to help her friend, but at what cost? She owed her Celestial Spirits so much, and especially Aries, who had been abused in the past...Lucy wanted the best for Aries. She wanted her Spirits to be happy.

In the end, it would be Loke who made the decision whether he reciprocated Aries' feelings or not. There was nothing to do but help out and leave the rest to that flirting playboy.

Finally, Lucy nodded. "I can do that. I can go up and tell him."

"Oh, Lucy!" Aries cried out. She leaped forward and tightly hugged the blonde. "You're the best master ever." She held on tightly, so happy to have landed with a human like Lucy. Then Aries suddenly pulled away. "But...but after you tell him...w-what happens then?"

"Well, if he likes you back, he'll go speak with you about it, and...and...maybe he'll...ask you out," she said, hiding her sadness. "You two can go out, have a nice date together."

Aries began to tremble again, and she pressed her index fingers together in a nervous gesture. "I...I've never been on a d-d-date."

"Oh, dates are fun," Lucy assured brightly.

"But...but what if he wants to...k-k-kiss me?"

"Well," Lucy shrugged awkwardly. "Kissing is fun, too."

"Have you been kissed?" Aries shouted.

"Uh...a couple times, yeah."

Aries looked far too unsure about herself. Her hands kept twisting the white wool minidress. "How...how do I learn...how to kiss?"

Lucy stumbled back. "Wh-what?"

Aries looked up urgently. "How do I learn kissing?"

"Uh...I...I don't know."

"How did you learn?"

Lucy was really stumped at that. "Well, um...oh, I remember!" Then suddenly, she really did remember, and her face paled. "Oh God, I don't want to tell you that story."

"No, tell me, tell me! Please. How did you learn?"

"Well..." Lucy flushed bright red. "It was...um...shortly after I joined Fairy Tail. I hadn't been kissed yet, and Cana was teasing me about that. It was a girl group, just all us ladies..." She sped through the rest. "... and so she began teasing about how I've never been kiss, and if I got a boyfriend but didn't know how, I'd humiliate myself, and...maybe I said something, maybe she said something, maybe alcohol was involved, and..." Her voice dropped. "...and we...kissed." Lucy was now the one shrinking down.

Aries gawked. "You kissed a girl."

"Shut up!" Lucy cried out defensively. She saw Aries shrink down. "Sorry, sorry. Y-yeah," she mumbled. "I kissed Cana and...and...that's how I learned. She taught me how. Or maybe we just made out. I was sort of drunk."

Aries looked down, considering this information. Then she raised her head and quietly asked, "Would you kiss me?"

It took five whole seconds for Lucy's brain to register that. "_WHAT?_"

"That's how you learned how to kiss, right? If it's just between us girls, that's okay...right?"

"Well...ummm...yeah, I guess so. It's just a kiss between girls."

"Right! So..." Aries lost confidence yet again. "I'm really nervous about this, Lucy. I mean, Leo's the sort...he...he'd go out on a date with me just to be nice, even if he doesn't like me, and he might even kiss me just because I want that, even if he has no real feelings. Still, even if that's the case, even if it's just one night, I...I want it to be good...and...and..." She cried out in frustration. "I don't want to mess it up just because I don't know how to kiss."

"Okay, okay! Sheesh. Well, hopefully he doesn't do that to you. If he's going to date you, he should be serious about it."

Aries arched an eyebrow. "Lucy, this is _Leo_ we're talking about."

"Right..." she realized with a wry laugh. Any girl pursuing Leo the Lion had to realize how relaxed he was about his relationships. "So...you wanna kiss?" she asked hesitantly.

Aries nodded fervently. "I want to learn how. Please teach me."

"Okay...um..." She tried to think back to the times she had kissed boys. "Well, before you do it, you wet your lips a little bit. Do it discreetly, like this." She pulled just the bottom lip in, then used it to stroke moistness onto her upper lip.

"Mm-hm," Aries hummed as she mimicked Lucy.

"Make sure it gets real soft, but not too wet. Okay, then guys...well, they usually like to hold you in their arms when you're going to kiss. They hold like...like this...usually." Lucy fumbled with her arms, wrapping them in the way a man would hold a woman. "Sheesh, this is weird," she mumbled. "Um...okay...so next, look up at me. Look up. Not that far, just up to my eyes. Make eye contact. Okay. Um...this seems kinda...odd. Next...umm...oh, close your eyes a little. Not all the way at first, you might miss each other's lips, but a hazy lowered look. You can really make yourself look seductive if you do it right. Then..." She paused as she stared at the Ram. "Aries...what are you doing?"

Aries idea of _seductive_ was definitely off. "Pwuckering mwy wlips," she said with her lips stretched out.

"Don't pucker your lips! You look like a fish. Keep your lips relaxed. Don't pucker. Soft."

"Soft? I can do soft."

"You definitely can," Lucy smiled encouragingly. "Next, lean in closer. Tip your head." Aries began to bobble her head. "Um, what are you doing?"

"I don't know when way to lean. Left, right, left, right?"

"Okay, just turn to the right. That is a problem with first kisses, but I was told to simply lean to the right."

"Okay, tilt to the right..."

"Yes, that way your noses don't clash."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want that."

"Okay. And then...you...kiss. And make sure you close your eyes."

"When do I close them? You said to keep them partly open."

"Whenever you're pretty certain he's going to kiss you."

"How do you know?"

"Well..." She moved in a little closer. "Can you feel my breath?"

"Y-yeah, it's...hot. Tickles my mouth."

Lucy flushed. "It'd feel like that." They both stood there, wrapped in one another's arms, Aries gazing up hazily at Lucy, Lucy holding the little lamb in her arms. "This is...kinda weird."

"Yeah," Aries had to agree. "Um...how long to I have to stand here?"

"Oh! Sorry. Okay, so... he'll lean in, he'll hold you like this, and...you should hold him, too."

"How?"

"Okay, around the waist. Yes, like that. Not to tight... whoa, _not too tight_," she cried out as Aries tensed up and nearly crushed her ribs.

"I'm sorry!" Aries cried out. "I'm nervous."

"It's okay, just hold gently. This is all soft, remember?"

"Right, soft. Soft and fluffy."

Lucy laughed quietly. "Soft and fluffy," she chuckled to herself. Aries was seriously too cute. "Okay, so...he'll lean in. Close your eyes. Good. Tilt your head. No, to the right. There you go. And then...kiss."

She softly pressed her lips up against Aries', then drew back. The Ram still had her eyes closed in anticipation.

"Like that," Lucy said proudly.

Aries opened her eyes, a little dazed, but also with a tiny pout. "That's it?" she complained.

Lucy had to chuckle, wondering what she had expected. "Well, that's a _simple_ kiss."

Aries looked aside and twisted her toe into the ground. "W-w-well...what...what if he wants...you know...a _bigger_ kiss?"

"Aries!"

"Well, this is Leo. He might want more," she reasoned.

Lucy blinked. Aries had a good point. Loke was experienced. A simple kiss was not how he did things. "I...I..." She blushed fiercely now. "Teaching _that..._"

"Please, Lucy," Aries begged. "I don't know who else to turn to."

Lucy looked aside. She was feeling really embarrassed now. She might have kissed a few guys, but kissing like _that_...

"Well...okay, usually when you kiss like that, you're in the moment, and...um..."

"What do you mean, _in the moment_?"

"You've been kissing for a while. You don't just immediately thrust your tongue into someone's mouth. You kiss for...for a lot."

Aries took that into consideration. "Okay. So, we've been kissed for a lot, and...how do I know he wants to do that?"

"Well, you might feel his jaw drop a little, and usually a guy will lick your lips and little, or nip it. If he does that, you lightly part your lips and see what he wants to do."

"What if...if..." Aries tucked her chin down, shivering. "...if...I'm the one...who wants...t-t-to...lick him?"

"Wow," Lucy teased, lightly fisting Aries on the shoulder. "I didn't think you were the kinky sort."

"_I'm not_," Aries squealed. "Just...what...what if he's not kissing me the way I want him to kiss me? How do I do it?"

"Well, then the same thing. Lick his lower lip."

"I...I dunno..."

Lucy figured, if they were in the awkward zone, they might as well stay there. "Okay, let's practice that too, I guess. Definitely weird. Okay, hold again, just like that time. I'm gonna be the guy and kiss you, and you give it a try. Just a little lick and then..." Lucy's face flushed brightly. "Then...try putting your tongue in. Oh, this is going to be really weird."

"But what do I do once it's in?"

"Uhhh...well...ummm...you lick around. You...uh... Oh! Don't totally shove it down his throat."

"Oh! No, no!"

"A-and don't be too rough about it, and don't go all slobbery..."

"I...I don't..." Aries shrank back out of Lucy's arms, shivering and crying. "See! I don't know what to do. This is so...so...challenging."

"Really, it's not challenging. It just takes practice. No one is a perfect kisser the first time."

"Well, you're a good kisser, right? I bet boys really love your kisses."

"Uh...well, none have ever complained," she muttered.

"Plus you've had lots of boyfriends to practice on."

"I haven't had _lots_," Lucy insisted defensively.

Aries glanced up, and her face now was a little darker. "You kissed Leo once."

Lucy froze and stared at those sad but slightly jealous eyes. "How...how do you know about that?"

She looked down sadly. "He told me. He was bragging about it for days."

"Look, he kissed me. I didn't kiss him."

Aries turned and walked a couple steps away from Lucy. "Did he use his tongue?" she asked in a chilly tone.

Lucy now felt on the spot. Aries probably knew Loke and Lucy had a little history. Not much, of course. It amounted to a few impromptu dates and some kissing, not even really _dating_, per say. Still, the awkwardness between them was tangible.

"He...um...y-yeah," Lucy mumbled, feeling guilty. "He kissed me like that."

Now Aries had the jealous look. "Will you kiss me like he kissed you? Give me his kiss?"

Lucy stared, stunned by the bitter words. "Give you...his kiss?"

"He kissed you, but I want to kiss him. Give me Leo's kiss," she stated.

Lucy decided she could do that much, at least. She had kissed Loke, and although she liked it at the time, now she felt guilty, especially seeing the jealousy in Aries' face. So, just to make Aries happy, she took the little Ram into her arms, startling Aries slightly, and gave a firm kiss, lingering even, just as Loke had kissed her.

She felt Aries start to loosen up, so she did just as Loke had done to her, lightly licking the lips and, dropping her jaw to spread her lips. Trembling, Aries opened her mouth. Lucy's tongue gently lap inside. She sought out the little Ram's tongue, surprisingly sweet, like she had just eaten cotton candy. Then she licked around inside the mouth, tasting the little Ram.

Before either of them could sort out what was going on, there was a flash of light, and Loke was standing right there. He saw the two for only a split second before the two girls pulled away, moisture on their lips, tongues slightly out, violently red blushes on both of them. Loke just about passed out. He wasn't sure whether to disappear or stand there and watch.

Of course, he stayed. What heterosexual man wouldn't want to see two girls making out!

"Oh, don't stop on my account," he smirked.

Aries looked ready to faint. "Leo..." she squeaked.

Lucy, on the other hand, was livid. "Loke!" she screamed.

"Go on. Continue. It's fine," he grinned.

"Really, Loke," Lucy insisted. "It's not what it looks like."

"Oh? Two girls French kissing: that's what it looks like."

Aries shivered. "Leo...I...I..."

"Hey, don't worry what I think. It's hot!" he beamed. He sauntered over to both of them. "Two absolutely gorgeous ladies kissing...very hot," he purred.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Loke..."

Aries covered her cheeks. _Absolutely gorgeous?_ "Leo..."

He rubbed both of them on their backs, trying to push them together. "Keep doing it," he whispered. "I wanna watch."

Lucy and Aries gazed at one another, wondering what to do. To her surprise, Lucy saw that Aries looked a bit eager. She probably figured this was one way to get Loke attracted to her. If she could prove her sexuality, maybe he would want her for himself.

So again, purely to help Aries, Lucy leaned over and gave the little Ram another kiss. Aries trembled even more, embarrassed but determined. Loke looked on, and he saw the trepidation in both of them. He could guess what led to this. He already knew Aries liked him, and he had been wondering for ages how long it would take before she found a master she could turn to for advice. They always ended up with such horrible masters, but Lucy was a rare good one, and he definitely didn't mind how hot she was.

However, watching the two kiss on their own was just a little boring. He decided to aim for Aries first, the more timid of the two. He grabbed her face, yanked it away from Lucy, and gave her a kiss, doing it even harder than what Lucy had given her.

Lucy tried to step back, but Loke wrapped his arm around her, pulling her toward him too. Although he was kissing Aries, he growled out of the corner of his mouth.

"Kiss my neck."

Lucy shuddered. Was he really thinking of taking on both of them? At the same time?

He glared over at her, and Lucy decided, _You know what? If I ever want to brag to Cana that I've been in a threesome, this is the perfect time._

It was a horrible excuse, but she really was curious. Cana had lots of stories. Lucy always felt so innocent in comparison. She wanted to be a deviant, just this once.

She tiptoed up, licked around Loke's ear, dangling his earrings with her tongue, and then lapped down his neck. He shuddered at the feel. Aries felt the tremble in his mouth. She looked over and saw what Lucy was doing. She felt a little jealous, but then again, it was Lucy. She trusted Lucy, and if Loke would pay attention to her with Lucy there, she would let it go this time.

Loke pulled back and looked at both girls. Which one? Which one? There was so much he could do with two girls. Should he pick one, or try to win them both? Aries looked ready to agree to just about anything, but Lucy looked more stubborn. He wondered what she was thinking.

"Lucy, if I took Aries to bed, would you hate me?"

She paused to think it over. "I'd be jealous, but I wouldn't hate either of you."

He turned to the Ram. "Aries, if I take Lucy to bed, would hate me?"

"I can't hate you, Leo, but it'd be unfair. I'm the one who asked Lucy to teach me how to kiss in order to get you, so if you pick her...that's unfair!" she whined.

"Well then, both of you." He looked at their eyes. "What if I want you both?"

Lucy's eyes narrowed. "Then you're a pig!"

"Lucy!" Aries squeaked.

"No," Loke smirked. "I'm a Lion. Why can't I have a lion tamer _and_ a little lamb?"

"Leo..." Aries whispered in shock.

"One of you above, one of you below. Decide amongst yourselves."

"Loke!"

"What? Don't you also want it? I can see you do, Princess." Loke caressed her face with a gleam in his eyes. "You want one night, one wild and crazy night, that you can brag about later. It's normal to want that."

"Well, maybe I'm curious," she confessed. She looked over at the trembling girl. "Aries?"

"Oh! I'm...I'm fine with it. Either way, although...I mean, I don't know what to do and...and that was my first kiss with a boy and...and..." Suddenly, the trembling stopped, and she exploded in rage. "LEO, YOU BIG DUMMY!" She began to pound his chest with her fists.

He backed away "Whoa! What'd I do?"

"You wanna have sex with both of us after you kissed me only once?"

"W-what?"

"You're...a...big...dummy!"

"Aries!" he gasped.

"No, Aries is right." Lucy glared hard at him. "You're an asshole, Loke."

"Lucy!"

Lucy straightened back her hair and turned away. "Aries, let's go."

"Right!" She followed behind the mage.

"H-hey, hey, what's going on here?" Loke asked, trying to sound jovial.

Lucy glared back. "You're being a jerk."

"So we're leaving," Aries nodded.

"But...didn't you both want me?"

Lucy gave a light shrug. "Well, I admit I'm attracted to you."

"I wouldn't mind going on a date," Aries nodded.

"But sleeping with you?"

"After one kiss?"

"Not interested."

"Nope."

Lucy wrapped her arm around the Ram to pull her away. "So Aries, how about shopping?"

"Oh, shopping sounds good."

Loke's mouth was left hanging. "But what about me?" he cried out to them.

Lucy leered back at him. "Go home."

"Leave," Aries nodded.

"Or pay for our lunches."

"Both of us."

"And all of our shopping."

"You can call it a date with two girls," Aries grinned mischievously.

"But we can buy anything we want," Lucy insisted.

"And eat anything we want," Aries nodded firmly.

Loke swung his head between the two girls. Since when had they teamed up to manipulate him like this? "I...uh...and then...if I do?" he asked uncertainly.

Lucy and Aries smiled at one another.

"We'll think about it," they chimed in together.

**The End**


End file.
